Burn Me With Kisses
by Illusory-Reality
Summary: "With goals so different, there is no way this wonderful meeting can last. Soon both of them would be fighting again and nothing would change that. But at least they could have this memory...forever." NaruSasu; one-sided Sas/Sui


Disclaimer: all credits belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto.

Summary: A simple delicious one-shot

Status: Complete, edited

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and whatnot.

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke; plus slight, Sasuke/Suigetsu

* * *

**+ Burn Me With Kisses +**

_Smother me with kisses. Make each kiss hotter than the next._

Who knows when the line between enemies got crossed and their hate turned into undeniable pleasure. One minute there was only glares followed by dangerous threats and determined promises, yet by the same drop of time their lips became shockingly clashed in a passionate kiss. The world around them no longer existed; the conflict separating them slipped farthest from their minds. All that exists is each other, and the raging battle for dominance escalating as the kiss deepens.

And when did the heat of their bodies pressed so close together become so unbearable? Deep kisses aren't enough anymore leaving them yearning for more. Gentle touches of their lips turn into insatiable nips and bites wherever the two can reach, yet even that isn't enough. A pleading gasp sounds as one is shoved flush up against a tall tree surrendering dominance over the other without much fight. Clothes slowly begin to be discarded frantically, the submissive one losing most his clothing before he can even bat an eyelash.

A foxy grin curves onto the lips of the one in control, as he caress the beautifully bared skin of his willing partner. Neither would truly admit that despite the odds they both knew one day things would come to this. There is just no denying the connection between them, or the lust always building when their eyes meet. Sighing wantonly and arching into the hands touching him so perfectly, strong arms wrap tightly around the other's neck, urging him to possess him more closely. He never expected to be okay with being the receiver, but right now all he yearns for is to be so completely filled. And by the seductive wordless promise swirling in his partner's eyes he would not be disappointed.

_Show me the look of ecstasy on your face; show me how much you enjoy having me inside you._

Moan, after earth shattering moan, rips from his lips as his sultry partner claims him with each rhythmic thrust. No words can describe the overwhelming burn of passion scorching him inside and out, or the breathless cries nearly throwing him into a fit of thrashing. Above him bright blue eyes have never once swayed or fallen shut. The dominant male refuses to lose the smallest glimpse of the sheer undoing passion of his submissive lover.

Blushing under the intense gaze, the disoriented young raven hides his face in the nook of the other's neck. Each hot breath from his lips tickles his partner's throat drawing a pleasant grin onto his countenance. However, the triumph is short lived as the drive into his body shifts drawing an ear piecing scream from his throat. An unseen smirk and an echo of laughter follows in smug satisfaction from his lover, yet he can only gasp for air as he tries desperately to recover. He couldn't have prepared for the sharp thrust causing his vision to go white and his body to tremble.

Kissing the slender neck so near to his lips, a smile claims his features with a shallow sigh. Everything has to have its climax, and unfortunately theirs arrived too soon. Curled up in his lover's arms he can only think about their advent goodbyes before they must part ways again. With goals so different, there is no way this wonderful meeting can last. Soon both of them would be fighting again and nothing would change that. But at least they could have this memory...forever.

_Hold me one last time; please hold me tightly._

The young raven lays calmly under white sheets on a soft bed. He nearly died fighting another battle, but somehow he survived to live another day. His wounds are healing nicely thanks to the essence of Orochimaru trapped within him. However, he cannot remain resting inside an inn for long when his team is growing restless and alert to a threat searching for him around the village. He intends to enjoy the little time he has though, how rare is it that he gets to relax in a warm bed.

The atmosphere is quiet since Karin is absent out on a search of some food and healing supplies. Glancing around he sees Jiro sleeping in the corner and, finally, his eyes fall on Suigetsu emotionlessly. The solemn shark is gazing intently at him from his spot leaning against the door with arms crossed. He is much more aware now, not like the past, and he knows the other man is trying not to be a pain but is failing to hide the worried look in his eyes. It's strange receiving such emotion from Suigetsu of all people, since the young man seems so careless about everything unless he is annoyed.

Though he has to admit his shark-like companion follows his orders without open complaint to him, perhaps to the others but not him, and seems determined to travel with him until their business together is complete. It didn't matter much to him as long as he gained his revenge against his brother. Releasing a deep sigh, he allows his eyes to shut once more as if in sleep yet he intends to remain strikingly conscious to the world around him unless something happens. Which could be at any moment with those Konoha ninjas nearby.

Minutes tick by in silence, but after awhile he senses the approach of a distinguished chakra signature. He is about to open his eyes and order the other to leave him to rest, yet smooth fingertips touch his lips to silence him. Seething wordlessly, he merely waits to see what the other plans to do. The bed creaks lightly as cool arms wrap around his waist while the tickle of silken locks touch his cheek and the weight of another's head settles atop his pillow.

_Can I be that special someone; can I be your precious lover?_

He tries to deny the welcoming comfort of the chilling embrace. The touch is so unlike his lover's scorching heat, but not unpleasant. If he didn't feel so relaxed he might push the male away, and warn him to think twice before getting so friendly with him. However, he just allows Suigetsu to remain beside him in watchful silence as his body works to recover from the wounds of his confrontation with Deidara.

Both of them know this is the most that can probably exist between them. He can only accept Suigetsu as a replacement if nothing else, though no one can truly take the place of his lover. The connection with his partner has not wavered even if they cannot be together anymore. A gentle kiss presses against his throat, and he makes sure not to flinch, while hopeful fingers encircle with his own. There is no future for them...but at least they have the simplicity.

_Nothing is ever the same without you beside me._

* * *

Thank you for reading; please leave a review.


End file.
